MrDiNozzo
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Sequel to 'Mrs.DiNozzo,' which you MUST read to understand this. Watch Tony and Ziva as they focus on their coming baby and how they got 'together.' TIVA, with implied McAbby and Jibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"WE'RE MARRIED?" Ziva screamed, eyebrows reaching the top of her head.

"WE'RE EXPECTING A BABY?" Tony's voice (unlike Ziva's) was the sound of pleasure, "WICKED! I'M GETTING A DINOZZO JR! SOMEONE I CAN PASS ON MY ENDEARING CHARMS TO!"

"This is no joke, Tony," Ziva had her hands on her hips, "A baby is a serious thing. They take up a lot of time and money. We need tests and ultrasounds- not to mention equipment."

"Yeah," her husband replied, "There is that. But it's still amazing." And with that, he took her hand, pulling him to her. They kissed softly for a couple of seconds, holding each other in each other's arms. After they broke apart, they both looked at each other, with a smile. Suddenly, Ziva thought of something.

"The marriage," the words dried in her mouth, "How did it happen…?"

"I don't know," Tony took her hand and led her into the bedroom, towards the drawer on their right in which the certificate had been found.

"Forensics test?" he suggested, looking closely at it.

"What's the date?"

"11.12.11- the evening that we all went out for a drink."

"I remember," Ziva nodded, "We were so drunk that Abby had to drive us home. It was before we conceived our child."

Tony bit his lip in thought, "Yes, yes. How about we just think about it in the morning?"

Ziva grinned and responded by kissing him briefly on the lips- short and sweet.

**Later**

The couple molded into each other, their arms wrapped around the body of the other one. The wind outside was bitter, hitting the window, causing it to shake. The bed sheets flew up and down to the beat of Ziva's snoring. Tony sighed, still awake. The loudness of his wife made his want to hit himself over the head with a batch of coffee.

"Sorry baby," she'd somehow known about his state of consciousness, "I'm going to the doctor's soon."

"Rule 6," Tony let her snuggle closer to his chest.

"I'm surprised that you've remembered that," Ziva joked.

"I'd remember anything that relates to you in some shape or form."

There was a grin from his partner as he held her closer, enveloping her with his arms. She smiled against his hairy chest.

"I was glad that I didn't have to explain the undercover mission," Ziva eventually spoke.

"I'm not," Tony began to kiss her again.

It was their second proper kiss as a married couple.

'And it feels great,' the pair both thought as they got lost in slumber.

**I was begged for a sequel- so here it is. I'm quite proud of it, to be fair. If you haven't read yet, please do- or you won't have any idea about what's happening.**

**Have you guys seen the promo for A Life before His Eyes! There's apparently going to be a Tiva and McAbby storyline- I REALLY HOPE THAT'S TRUE. I can't believe Shannon, Kelly and Franks are back! I love them! And Ari, grr. But then again, if we didn't have him, we wouldn't have had Ziva.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Please excuse the rant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ziva's eyes flickered open as sunlight streamed into the bedroom.

24 hours ago she hadn't known. She hadn't known that Tony had truly loved her and that she was actually Mrs. DiNozzo (okay, maybe not that fact. She hadn't taken his last name).

"Morning, my darling wife," his voice entered her ear.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Darling," she enunciated each word with absolute venom.

"Do you prefer ?"

"Yes," Ziva smiled, "Even though I'm technically not."

"We need to tell the others today," Tony pecked Ziva's temple, causing her to grin softly, "I think Abby will go crazy. Married with a mini-DiNozzo on the way. She'll probably be a bit annoyed that she wasn't given a wedding plan."

"Understatement of the century" Ziva replied, laughing heartily, "It's like a toddler not getting their teddy-bear. Or bridesmaids dresses in this case."

"Call Abby what you want," Tony replied, "But that won't stop her from killing is."

"The paperclip will be in my hand faster than Leon Vance can grab a toothpick."

"Good girl," came the reply as she felt a pat on the top of her head. She groaned and smacked Tony very hard on the head.

"Ow."

"Ha."

"You're not very nice to me, are you?" Tony pouted.

"I'm not," Ziva replied.

"The question was rhetorical," her husband gave her a look.

Ziva didn't respond, just tuning in with the alarm clock now bleeping- "You have the most annoying alarm in the world Tony. On our next day off, we are so off to get you a new one."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Ziva spat as she slowly slipped out of the bed sheets onto the carpet with the neat gracefulness of her ninja-self.

**Later**

"Hurry up!" Ziva banged on the bathroom door, "How long do you take to shower?"

"You're welcome to join me," Tony's voice seductively flitted through the hole in the lock, "La Bonita."

"Call me that again and you'll no longer be able to say it again."

"Oh nasty," the Italian- American crossed the threshold; "I like it. All yours now, baby."

"Good," Ziva snapped- but as she entered, she gave him a wink.

**Even later than that**

"I'm driving."

"No you're not."

"So am!"

"So aren't!" Tony stuck his tongue out in a very childish manner.

"We'll actually get to work on time if I drive," Ziva argued.

"I'd rather live to see work, thank you very much," the Senior Field Agent replied.

**15 Minutes Later**

"ZIVA!" Tony screamed, "YOU ARE WELL OVER THE SPEED LIMIT! 15MPH IN FACT! SLOW DOWN- I DON'T WANT A TICKET!" He shut his eyes as his wife swerved to avoid a lamppost. Several civilians ran for cover.

"I've never got a ticket and I don't intend to start now," she replied as she smoothly parked inside a space outside in Navy Yard car park. Tony shuddered as he threw the door open.

And that day he learnt a very important lesson- always let your wife drive. Especially is she is a ninja ex-Mossad.

**Yay! If I've confused any Americans/Canadians, car park is UK speak for parking lot. Sorry I haven't update, but I have been generally ill with a cold. Heck, I could barely get off the sofa.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey guys," Tony seemed…unusually nervous. His voice was shaking, his face breaking into sweat. The team could tell he was scared-like a lion can tell when an antelope is scared just before they kill it.

"What's up with you?" Gibbs asked bluntly, to the point of rudeness.

"I'm pregnant," Ziva blurted out, completely violating the plan Tony had thought of earlier.

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" Abby screamed, running forward, engulfing the pair in a generous hug.

"And that's not all," the new added.

"We're actually married," Tony finished, eying the others nervously.

"Excuse me?" McGee stepped forward, "Am I hearing this right? You're actually married?"

"**Yep**," the couple said simultaneously.

"How? What? When?" Palmer looked confused. Even for him.

"We, well I, found a marriage certificate in the top drawer next to my, well our bed," Tony faltered in explanation, "The date was the day when we went out and Abby had to drive the two of us home because we were drunk."

"Abby," everyone turned to look at her.

"I cannot tell a lie, and this is not one, I did not make you get married."

"It sounds like someone you would do," McGee countered.

"I'm not legally ordained," Abby replied with a huge grin on her face, "But I would like to personally thank and send flowers to the person who did it. They must be more of a Tiva fan than me and Ducky put together!"

"Tiva?"

"Tony and Ziva shipper name," Abby commented, "God, keep up."

"Don't tell me to keep up," Ziva snarled. She then looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Abby trilled, "Let's have a campfire!"

"I'd rather you'd get back to work."

The team whipped round to see a sight they never really like to see. Leon Vance. Director of NCIS and the most hated, albeit most powerful resident of the agency.

"But it's a celebration," Abby pouted.

"And why is that?"

"!" the Forensic Scientist stated at top speed.

"Did I add that I've known for a week now, and lied to you all," Tony stuck his hand up.

"No," Abby grinned like a child at Easter, "But we're coming back to that later."

"No campfires," Vance then turned to the couple, "But congratulations on your marriage and the baby." And with that, he stalked off dramatically back to the Directors Office.

"Party pooper," Ducky commented simply.

"Just a bit," Gibbs commented simply.

"Okay, back to Tony knowing," Palmer spoke again, "How the hell did that go on?"

"I had feelings for Ziva," the liar put his arm around his wife's waist, "And I wanted to stay her husband. Little did I know that it would actually come into effect. I was glad to get it off my chest- it's hard to lie to the person you love most in the world."

"AW!" Abby squealed, "YOU TWO ARE SO DAMN CUTE!" She did a little shake-dance kind of thing.

"I love you too," Ziva kissed Tony's neck, "But my way of saying it is kind of pathetic in comparison."

"I don't care how you say it," Tony replied, completely ignoring the fact that their co-workers were ignoring them.

And ever so suddenly, a head slap greeted them.

"Quit playing grab-ass."

"I saw that, boss," Tony looked shocked, "I saw you gave her the soft touch."

"So? I don't hit pregnant women."

"Don't hit her ever again, then," Tony had a voice of pure venom.

"Questioning Gibbs-slaps?" McGee asked, eyebrows raised, "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"He. Is. ...Clear?"

"Clear," McGee gulped.

**Please Review. Peace be with you xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rosewood Wedding Chapel," Ziva glanced up at the certificate, then the small chapel at the end of Georgia Avenue. It was a clear, crisp 23rd December- two days before the Christian holiday that was Christmas.

"One of the most amazing places in the world," Tony casually slipped his arm around Ziva's waist.

"Why?" her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because it's where I married the one woman I've always loved."

Ziva blushed, and took his Tony's hand, and led him towards the chapel.

**Later**

"Hello my name is Marlene, how can I help you?" the receptionist gave them a beaming smile. Under normal circumstances, Tony would have flirted with her on the spot. But, he had Ziva now, and there was no need.

"Well," he seemed unsure of how to explain the situation, "My wife Ziva and I somehow got married when we were drunk, and were wondering how. You see, I was recovering from amnesia at that point, and I believed Ziva to be my wife. So we are confused about how we managed to come here."

"You don't seem mad," Marlene responded quietly.

"I love her," Tony acknowledged the comment. Ziva smiled quietly.

"Aw, so cute," Marlene seemed enthusiastic, "When was the wedding?"

"The 11th of December," Tony replied.

The receptionist nodded and began to type on the computer. Her obviously fake nails hit the keyboard at top speed. And before the pair had even time to blink their tired eyes, she was done.

"Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo (neé David)?"

"Yes," the couple breathed a sigh of relief.

"Before I divulge any information, I need to see a form of formal ID, please."

They both gave each other a fleeting look before both handing out their federal identification.

"That's fine, thank you," Marlene processed it with a flicker of the eyes, "I have a DVD I can burn onto a disk. You may have to wait for 5 minutes in the waiting room though. It's over there." She then pointed to a small archway.

"Thank you," Tony smiled. Ziva nodded and took his hand.

**At the apartment**

"There's a witness," Tony pointed to a figure lurking in the corner of the screen, "Plus this place has a marriage license. So it's all legit!"

"Brilliant," Ziva gave him a grin reminiscent of the time McGee got his teeth whitened.

"It's a shame that we never really got a real wedding," she sighed after a pause.

"Maybe after the baby," Tony put a hand on her stomach, "It would be nice. You'll look beautiful in a wedding dress. Not that you're already not beautiful."

"And you're not so bad yourself," Ziva grinned seductively, "And going off topic, what are you thinking for baby names? Are we going to find out the gender?"

"I'm not bothered, it's up to you," Tony replied casually.

"I don't want to find out," his wife replied, "Surprises are the best."

"Okay," Tony nodded, "Good plan. For boy's names: James, Ben, Harry and Peter."

"I like them," Ziva bit her lip, "I can't think of any better. And for girl's names?"

"I'm not sure on girl's names," her husband replied.

"I like the following: Isabel, Ella, Elena, Rachel, Lauren, Molly, Caitlin, Jenny, Talia and Lily- spelt with a y, not an ie."

"Nice," Tony nodded absentmindedly.

"You aren't really listening, are you?"

"Nope, not at all."

**Aah, good old Tiva. **

**Baby names, people? I'm not revealing the gender until the birth so, it's a free idea. I'll accept names regardless of meaning and origin. I'm not limiting it to Hebrew like I usually do.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Merry Christmas!" Tony's voice hit into Ziva's ears. She groaned in annoyance and turned over.

Sensing her anti-Christmas spirit, her husband began nuzzling her neck before kissing is softly. "Stop it!" Tony shook his head, "Not until you wake up, my baby."

"I am not your baby," Ziva propped her head up higher on to pillow, "And I will get up when I'm ready."

"Which should be now, considering it's Christmas and I want to give you my present."

"Present?" 's head shot up.

"You really think that I wouldn't get my perfect wife a present like she deserves?"

Ziva didn't answer, so Tony dragged her out of the bed, whilst clutching her soft, silky-smooth hands. Once she was on her feet, her husband picked her up, leading her to the living room. Once they had arrived inside the room, her dropped her onto the sofa.

"Present time," Tony grinned.

**Half-an-hour later**

"Final present," the Italian-American waltzed over to his wife, a small package in hand. He gave it to her with a smile, watching as she slowly and carefully opened the gift given to her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, lacing the chain of the locket in-between her fingers. She eyed it coyly, before slipping it onto her neck.

"You haven't looked inside yet," Tony nodded at her.

Ziva looked down at the locket and prized it open. On one side was a picture of Tony and her on their wedding day, but the other was blank.

"For when our baby comes, we can put a picture of him or her in there."

"Tony," Ziva was dangerously close to tears, "This is gorgeous. Thank you."

"Not as gorgeous as you," her husband slid sidewards, and kissed her softly. She responded enthusiastically, before breaking it off. She snuggled into his side.

"What are you going to wear today?" Tony asked Ziva, "Something nice?"

"When are you ever interested in what I'm going to wear?"

"Since I married you," came the dry reply.

"A red dress," Ziva eventually decided, "Abby bought it for me when she realised I don't have enough dresses- in her opinion anyway."

She suppressed a snort, giving Tony a reason to smirk.

**Later**

"Welcome," Ducky slid to the side to let the pair in. Gibbs was there, as was Abby. McGee was with his parents and sister, whilst Palmer was with Breena. Jackson had gone to Nashville to visit an old friend.

"Hey guys," Ziva beamed, "I love the dress, Abs."

"Thanks," the Goth looked lovely in a nice, albeit short black dress.

"The turkey's in the oven," Ducky came and sat down, "My brother and nephew are with Susan's parents in Denver."

"Susan's you sister-in-law, right?" Tony asked, settling next to Ziva.

"Yes," Ducky nodded, "But between me and you, she's a stuck-up cow."

The assembled members burst out laughing.

"How old is Nick now?" Ziva asked.

"He is 41, 42 next month on the 5th."

"And who old are his daughters, I always forget their names?" Gibbs wondered.

"Eliza and Katy," Ducky told him, "They are 11 now- in their first year of middle school, actually. Katy is in the junior cheerleading team and Eliza is in the lacrosse and debate team."

Suddenly, a ding filled the air.

"Turkey's up."

The team got up, ready for some delicious food.

"You look beautiful," Tony whispered into Ziva's sharp ear, "Scratch that you are beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, "But I can think of something that will be more beautiful."

And with that, they both smiled at her growing bump.

**OMG! NCIS! I WANTED TIVA NOT FREAKING TATE! I HATE TATE! The baby Kelly was cute, in their defense. I laughed when Tony asked Ziva if her name was 'Tiva.' It was too obvious! I was also scared when Vance and Ari started playing chess.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK! TONY KISSING SOME RANDOM WOMAN! WTF? WHEN TIVA GETS SO CLOSE, THIS HAPPENS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

March 11th 2012

"Hello," the doctor came in. She was short, and slightly plus-sized. Her hair was wavy, a caramel colour that touched her shoulders, matching butterscotch eyes. She looked to be in her mid-40's, and it was obvious she was quite pretty when she was younger.

"Morning, doc," Tony grinned at her. Ziva nodded politely.

"My name is Ruth Sullivan, Dr. Sullivan to you," she smiled at them, "And you are Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Correct," Tony confirmed.

"Okay," Dr. Sullivan walked forward, and began to prepare the equipment, "How has the pregnancy been so far, Mrs. DiNozzo? Any problems?"

"Morning sickness," Ziva groaned, "And a lot of cravings. Tony here had to drive all the way to the supermarket at 10 at night just to buy me some Doritos's."

"I had an obsession with Cadbury's Fruit and Nut during my pregnancy with my son Charlie," Dr. Sullivan replied, "It's totally normal. And I would recommend lots of water to combat morning sickness. Now, I have some gel, it may feel a bit funny, Mrs. DiNozzo."

She began to squirt the green gel on to Ziva's stomach, giving her a cooling sensation.

"It's freezing," she shuddered. Tony shot her a sympathetic glance, planting a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Dr. Sullivan grimaced, "Okay, here we are- your child."

Tears misted in Tony's eyes as the baby squirmed on the screen, rolling up and down.

"She's beautiful," he eventually whispered.

"Or he," Ziva corrected him

"I know it's a she," Tony replied, "I can tell."

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"No thank you," the couple replied simultaneously.

"That's fine then," , "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"What's childbirth like?" Tony suddenly asked, "I don't want Ziva to be in pain. I know it hurts, but how much does it?"

"That is so sweet to think of your wife," Michelle, the junior midwife awed.

"It is quite painful, and it is not like passing waste, like they say in the movies. It is more like a passing moment of 2 minutes. Mrs. DiNozzo will feel a lot of pain in the area around her stomach and below. It will feel like she is being stretched in an extreme way. But once that is over, you will have your child and it will all be worth it."

"Thank you, doctor," Tony smiled, "That was all I needed to know."

"Anything else you would like to ask?"

The couple shook their heads, as they rose to leave.

"Thanks doc," Tony held the door open for Ziva.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Sullivan," she smiled as her husband followed her out of the door.

**In the Car Home**

"Thank you for telling Dr. Sullivan that you did not want me in pain," Ziva squeezed Tony's hand as he stopped in the annoying DC traffic.

"It's true, Zi," he used her favourite nickname, "I never want you to be hurt, ever. Emotionally, physically or mentally. I love you, and our baby. I promise I'll do everything in my power to look after you."

"If anyone hurt you I would hunt them down and kill them very painfully. I love you too."

"Good," Tony kissed Ziva's lips briefly, reeling in the softly. She then released his hand so he could return them to the wheel.

And they slowly began to drive down the open lane.

**Aw! Where is the love? It's in TIVA! God, I love this couple. The other night, two friends and I were at one of their birthday sleepovers, and they asked me why I hated Miami.**

**I replied; "It's because it's where Ziva met Ray." I was joking. Or was I?"**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey baby doll," Tony kissed Ziva briefly on the lips, "I've found something related to the MM."

"MM?" Ziva questioned, "What does that mean?"

"Mystery Marriage," came the reply, "I've found out how it occurred." He gave an evil grin, and took his wife's hand. They both sat down on the sofa.

"Abby convinced us to do it," Tony let Ziva lay on his chest, head on his heartbeat, "Whilst we were drunk out of our skulls, she went to us as a joke, 'Hey, guys, why don't you get married?'. We obviously deemed the idea a good one, so off we went to the chapel."

And with that, he started singing 'Chapel of Love.'

"Well done," Ziva smiled at him, "I guess we've solved the mystery."

"Correction," Tony gave his wife her favourite grin of his, "I solved the mystery."

"Give over."

"No."

Ziva scowled and thumped Tony's chest.

"And you can't hit me back because I'm your pregnant wife," she told him gleefully.

"I wouldn't want to hit you, my perfect little angel," Tony replied, kissing her temple, "I love you."

"Why are you being so nice?" Ziva raised her perfectly-plucked eyebrows, "Have you broken something?"

"How about 'I love you too?" Tony joked.

"I repeat my question- have you broken something?"

"No," her husband replied, "I'm just showing how much I love you to make up for the years I didn't tell you so."

"Oh," Ziva gave him a bemused smile, "Rule 6 applies here, but again, I love you too."

"Well that's all well and good then," Tony picked her up and whirled her around the apartment, "I have some baby names for our daughter."

"I think we have a son," Ziva argued.

"Okay then," Tony grinned, "For names, I like: Emily, Elena and Ellie."

"Any other names that aren't with E?" Ziva asked as she was swung into the bedroom.

"How about boys' names first, eh?"

"James, George and maybe Andrew. Any more names from you?"

"Sophia, Grace, Amelia, Lily, Sarah, Lauren and Molly," Tony decided.

"I like Sophia, Grace and Elena the best," Ziva told him.

"Me too, baby," Mr. DiNozzo beamed at her, "Me too."

"Boys' names?" she wondered as he placed her gently on the bed, "What are your three favourites- the ones you said?"

Tony nodded, "Yourself?"

"I like Daniel and Michael, to be fair," Ziva snuggled into Tony as he lay beside her.

"Michael is a nice name," she told him, "Tomorrow, I'll ask Abby if we can borrow her baby's names book to look through. We can find something with Italian or Hebrew origins."

"Abby has a baby book?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"She likes to look through it when she's bored," Ziva defended her friend, "She's not always listening to Brain Matter and buying black skirts, you know."

"Yeah, but it's weird," Tony shuddered.

"Anyway," his wife shook her head, "This isn't about Abby, this is about our baby." She moved her hands to her growing stomach. Her husband then put his palms on it. He leant forward and kissed it.

Suddenly, he gasped and his face shot back.

"Did you feel that?" Ziva grinned excitedly. The baby's kicks hit against her flesh.

"I did," Tony replied, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"It was magic."

**TIVA Fluff!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked Abby on a warm spring afternoon in late April.

"You'll see," the Goth told her as she led her up some steps, "Be careful, the stairs are stopping here."

"I can't believe I agreed to this. This is crazy! You could be taking me to a slaughterhouse for all I know!"

"But I'm not," Abby argued, "Okay, come through the door." Ziva sighed and followed her in, before taking off blindfold she had been given.

"An apartment?" she asked, slightly disappointed with the venue, "Why are we at an apartment?"

"SURPRISE!" Abby grinned excitedly as two dozen women popped out from various hiding places, which included a sofa and somehow a lamp. A large banner was rolled out, which read 'BABY SHOWER' in large, yellow letters.

Ziva blinked for a quarter of a second, before her face turned into a large grin.

"Wow," she walked around the room, "This is fantastic. Thanks, everyone. This is really cool."

There were all sorts of women. There were several from work, Ziva's next-door neighbor Janice, her cousins Bina and Yael visiting from Tel Aviv and various friends etc.

"I'll put some music on," Yael had a very thick Israeli accent (she wasn't used to speaking English, even though she was fluent), "And the stripper will arrive soon."

"Stripper?" Ziva shrieked.

"Just joking," Yael laughed, "A few of us will get the presents out. And then the secret gift."

"Secret gift?"

"You heard her," Bina took Ziva by the shoulders and sat her on the sofa, "Secret gift. But that will not be until later. It is present time now." Yael got up and popped the disc into the player. The first song played was 'You're Having My Baby,' the Glee version.

"Baby songs!" Abby bounced up and down as Janice handed her the presents all allotted in the bassinette.

**1 hour later**

Yep, that was how long it took for Ziva to open her gifts. Each of them had gotten a free explanation and story with it from each of the presenters. She's drawn up a list, so she'd know who to send thank-you cards to.

She'd been told that the men would be assembling at her and Tony's apartment later to give their gifts.

"Okay, time for the secret gift," Abby ran over to the kitchen, followed closely by Janice. A minute later, and they emerged with a …

CAKE!

"Wow," Ziva smiled, "That's amazing. Who baked it?"

"Janice, naturally," Natalie, Ziva's friend who she met whilst running told her, "She does own a bakery."

"Well," the Israeli replied, "I did not want to assume."

"Oh, stop talking!" Abby jumped up and down, "Let's get eating. Remember that we need to leave a piece for Tony."

**Later**

"This crib is gorgeous," Ziva traced the top of it with the tip of her finger, "I wonder how long it took Gibbs to make this?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tony asked, peering in it.

"You really think Gibbs would give us an unsafe crib?"

"Yes. For breaking Rule 12."

"In our defense, we are married, not dating. We never where, really," Ziva commented.

"Fair enough," Tony kissed her temple, "Did Abby give you her baby book?"

She nodded, and proceeded to take it from her bag.

"Let's start with A," she said.

And so they did.

**I love Tiva!**

**I went to see the Muppets yesterday with my friend Ellie, and we were the only ones above the age of 7 there, barring parents! I felt ridiculous. It's a really good movie, but I recommend taking a child along as an excuse.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Have you guys seen next week's promo? Jamie Lee-Curtis people! She and Mark Harmon reunited after Freaky Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Desk work is so boring," Ziva sang as McGee, Tony and Gibbs strode into the bullpen, "It makes me want to kill myself."

"My poor baby," Tony stroked her hair, before pulling her into a kiss, "Next month will be time for your maternal leave. You'll enjoy the time off."

"Our apartment is boring," she moaned in reply.

"Yeah, but we're moving into our new house in two weeks, so you can decorate it all you want."

"Really?" Ziva's eyebrows moved skywards.

"No," Tony stepped back to his desk, "But close enough."

"Anyway, back to work," Gibbs moved the conversation along, "Petty Officer Jordan had 11 stab wounds, and according to Ducky, the oldest one would have been the fatal blow. So why does he have 10 more?"

"The person wanted to make sure he was dead?" McGee offered.

"Or this person wanted was particularly violent, so this was no random attack," Ziva pointed out.

"They needed to let out some steam," Tony added on.

"Good," Gibbs nodded, "DiNozzo, male one, go down to the lab and see if Abby has any prints on the weapon found at the scene. McGee, you stay with Ziva, whilst I see Ducky."

"Can't I stay with Zi?" Tony begged.

Gibbs gave him the stare which made him realise his answer. And with the blink of an eye, he was straight to the elevator.

Ziva sighed and hit her head on the desk, "Ow."

"What's up?" McGee asked, concern in his tone.

"Concussion."

"You should be checked out by Dr. Mallard, Agent Davis," a snappy voice filled the bullpen, "Or is it DiNozzo? I'll call you David, it's easier."

"I was joking, Director," Ziva replied, "It won't be done again. It's very obviously not allowed." McGee sniggered at this, but a look from Vance quelled him.

"Why aren't you working?" he was obviously in a very bad mood, courtesy of a long, boring call from SecNav.

"Gibbs gave me instructions to stay here with Ziva, but gave none for work" McGee told him.

"Well I give you instructions to do something constructive," Vance replied, bitterly.

"That includes you," he suddenly snapped at Ziva, "Just because you are pregnant does not give you immunity to hard work. You can't slack off, as usual."

"Hey," a voice yelled at him, "Don't you dare talk to my wife like that. She doesn't slack off."

"I think I know better than you, Agent DiNozzo," Vance shot back, fury meeting him.

"Yeah," Tony snorted, "You do, don't you, Director?"

"Don't speak to me in that tone."

"I won't again if you apologise to my Ziva."

"Rule 6," Vance knew Gibbs' rules off by heart.

"It can have its exceptions," the man walked in.

"But not now," Vance shot back.

"Yes, now," McGee stood up, "I think you should apologise, Director."

At this, he was shocked. Quiet, perfect agent McGee was finally growing up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not really meaning it. The Junior Field Agent was the only one who could really change his mind. And with that, he stalked off.

"What a Drama Queen," Ziva commented, to general amusement, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," McGee nodded, happy with his involvement.

Gibbs barely grunted, and Tony pulled Ziva into a brief kiss.

"There weren't any prints, by the way," he added.

"And there are no more results in autopsy," his boss commented, "This is a bit of an enigma."

However, before they could continue, Ziva's desk phone rang.

"Agent DiNozzo," she was not used to that name yet.

"Okay," she nodded, "Right, right. We're on our way. Bye." And with that she hung up, and turned to her husband.

"We're needed in MTAC."

"Why?"

"Eli David," Ziva whispered, head going up ever so slowly.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! What's Eli going to say? He doesn't know about his daughter's marriage or pregnancy. Will it be good or bad? What do you think?**

**Anymore baby names? I really have no idea.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Papa," Ziva waddled into MTAC with Tony at her heels, "Shalom. How are you?"

"Why are you pregnant?" Eli snapped at her, casting a dirty look at the Italian-American, "You are not married- this is a violation of everything I have taught you! Is he Jewish, at least?"

"I am actually married, papa," Ziva announced in a defiant voice, "But he is not Jewish."

"Who is it?" Eli asked, completely oblivious to the fact Tony was in the room, even though he had seen him mere seconds ago.

"Anthony DiNozzo," the pregnant woman tottered over to her husband and let him put his arms around the tip of her stomach.

"You?" the Director's eyes narrowed into slits, "The bane of my existence?"

"Nice in-laws," Tony commented, "And I'm not a big fan of you either, Daddy David."

"Tony," Ziva hissed in a low voice, "Don't get him mad. He can say worse things than I can do."

"When was the wedding?" Eli looked, to put it simply, like he was going to explode, "Why was I not invited? Why was I not told of my future grandchild?"

"A: there was no wedding; it was only a quickie and B: we didn't think you wanted to know me anymore. You haven't contacted me since the bombing incident."

"This could be the heir to the Mossad empire!" Eli shot back.

"No child of mine is going to be in that agency!" Tony and Ziva yelled back at a simultaneous time.

"Oh yes they are," Director David responded, "You may be an American citizen now, Ziva, but you still have Mossad heritage! You are an Israeli at heart."

"No," Ziva shook her head furiously, "I am an NCIS agent, at heart."

"Liar!" Eli spat.

"Don't you EVER insult my wife ever again," Tony roared in a furious manner, "Or you won't live to see your grandchild."

"I'll have you assassinated for that," Eli chose this as his response.

"Please," Ziva laughed, "I know all of the members of the Kidon Unit- they'd never kill for such a trivial offense."

"Oh believe me," her father replied darkly, "I have excellent powers of persuasion."

"Like you persuaded mother to stay with you after the affair?"

"Leave Rivka out of this," Eli tried to calm down, to no avail, "There was no affair, she was just upset about certain…things."

"You drove her away," Ziva looked close to tears, "When she and Tali left this Earth you pushed me away more and I managed! But now you are pushing me away because you can't accept responsibility!"

"I am Director of Mossad! I have responsibility."

"In work, but not in your personal life," his daughter responded, "You could easily board a plane to DC in a few months when the baby is born, but I am sure you will choose not to."

"I would if I felt that you were not dishonouring me!" Eli thundered.

"YOU?" Ziva screamed, "AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR ME?"

"THE MAN YOU ARE MARRIED TO IS NOT THE JEWISH MAN I SELECTED!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING BUT YOU CANNOT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"YOU ARE COMMITING A SIN!"

"WHAT SIN? THE SIN OF LOVE?"

"MARRYING A MAN WHO IS NOT JEWISH! THAT IS A SIN TO ME!"

"I AM YOU DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE MY FATHER! I REGRET NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT YOUR GRANDCHILD! I WANT YOU TO BE A PART IN HIS OR HER'S LIFE!"

"Daughter? What daughter? Talia died 11 years ago in an attack on her school! I don't know who you are," Eli told her quietly.

"Papa?" Ziva's voice turned to a plead as the MTAC screen turned back to manual mode.

She turned to Tony, and he pulled her into his arms as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

This was going swimmingly.

**Aw, poor Ziva! I've never been a big fan of Daddy David.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been a month.

A month seen the incident with Eli.

Ziva was now on maternity leave and was, of course, hating it. Daytime TV was awful, she'd seen most of the movies in Tony's collection and she couldn't go running every morning like she liked to do. She missed Abby's craziness and Ducky's stories. Even Gibbs-slaps. Boy, she'd never admit that.

As she sat on the sofa one clear June morning, her phone suddenly buzzed. She leant forward and pressed the 'Accept' button.

"Shalom," the answer to all her calls.

"Ziva, it's your Aunt Nettie."

Ziva almost dropped her phone, cursing herself for not recognizing the number.

"Shalom, doda," she composed herself, "How are you?"

"I am good thank you," Nettie nodded, "How's the baby?"

"How did you know?" Ziva asked.

"Your father," Nettie replied in their native language, "Now, tell me, why did you not inform me?"

"I thought you would react like…him."

"I am happy for you," her aunt replied, "When is your due date?"

"August 1st."

"Then I will arrive about a week after and stay in a near-by hotel," Nettie announced, "I want to see another member of my family- as well as you and your husband. Tony, correct?"

"Yes," Ziva smiled, "I am sorry that you were not invited to the wedding. When he was on the phone to you, he thought that you were a boyfriend of mine that I was trying to break up with. Can you not remember? He got amnesia and thought we were married, so I had to go along with it. We then got drunk one night and got married. It was before the baby thing. Then it turned out he'd actually known for a while."

"Good story," Nettie grinned, "I married your Uncle Adar one night 5 days after we met when we got drunk at a Mossad party. That was before he had that affair with your mother's cousin Eden. That cow."

Ziva laughed, "Thank you for understanding. You are more understanding than your brother."

"You're welcome, tatelah," her aunt replied, "Have you any ideas on the name? Do you know the gender?"

"Well, Tony is 100% sure it's a girl, but I have a gut feeling that we will be having a baby boy."

"Oh and I have no idea about names," she added.

"Well, I'll leave it up to you," Nettie spoke in a rushed tone, "My neighbor has just arrived back from her holiday to the Bahamas and she'll need some help unpacking. You remember her, Hadar? The grumbling elderly lady?"

"Yes."

"Great, okay, shalom tatelah."

"Shalom, doda."

She pressed the end button on her Blackberry, a huge smile on her face. The door then chose the time to open up and Tony walked in.

"Hello, baby," he grinned as she got up to kiss him, "Good day?"

"Nettie called," she replied, leading them to the sofa, "She's visiting in August after the baby is born. Unlike my…other close family member, she is very happy for us."

"That's good," Tony gave her another brief kiss, "I'm glad one of your family members isn't horrible!"

"Hey," Ziva slapped his leg, "It's just…him."

"Well, I have something I want to run by you."

Ziva nodded.

Suddenly, Tony walked of the sofa and turned to his wife. He then swiftly got down on one knee. A ring box was taken out.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Zi, you did not get a proper proposal and I think I owe you one. I love you more than anything and you are so perfect to me. Will you marry me?"

Ziva burst out laughing, "Of course. I love you too. How did you get my engagement ring off?"

"That doesn't matter," Tony leapt up and slipped it back on, "But what does matter is that after our daughter is born, we can have a proper wedding. Sound good? I'm sorry that it wasn't romantic."

"It sounds good," Ziva cuddled up to him, "And it does not matter that it was not romantic. It was sweet of you to do that."

"How about I cook you dinner tonight?" her husband put his arms around her, "My treat."

"Thank you," she smiled as she shut her eyes, embracing the moment.

**Aww, got to love Tiva! Not long until the birth chapter.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'One month,' Ziva thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach. Tony was sat beside her, engrossed in some article about Tom Selleck and his work in Magnum P.I.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" the nurse called out.

"That's us," Tony muttered as he helped Ziva up before taking her hand.

Dr. Sullivan smiled brightly at the pair as they walked in (or waddled in the pregnant woman's case).

"How had the pregnancy been going?" she asked as Ziva was helped into a chair, "Any problems? You are a month from you due date, correct?"

"Correct," Tony confirmed, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"And there have been no problems," Ziva added, "Apart from morning sickness."

"Okay," Dr. Sullivan smiled, "Morning sickness is good. It proves that the baby is developing okay. We'll just put some gel on for the scan- it'll be cold."

She began to spread some gel on the bulging stomach, causing Ziva to shudder in Tony's arms. He kissed her temple and the pair shared a look.

"Yep," Dr. Sullivan surveyed the ultrasound, "The baby is fine. Right, there is a new hospital protocol. It means that I must take to you about the birth. Firstly: where will the pair of you mostly likely be?"

"I will be at home," Ziva commented, "With Tony either there or at work."

"Okay, what will happen in either situation?"

"I will call Tony at work and then get a cab to the hospital."

"And at home?"

"I will make sure it is definitely labour before I drive Ziva to the maternity unit."

"Good," Dr. Sullivan nodded, "When will you call immediate family and close friends?"

"When Ziva is about 7cm dilated," Tony responded in a monotone, "Unless the process is very quick."

"Correct," Dr. Sullivan checked her notebook, "Where should the father move to in case of a caesarian?"

"He should stay in position next to the mother to avoid interference," Ziva commented.

"Yes, that is right," Dr. Sullivan re-checked her notebook, "That is all. Any questions from either of you, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?"

The pair shook their heads.

"Okay, I guess the next time I will see you is next month during the birth."

"Thanks, doc," Tony nodded sincerely as Ziva smiled politely at her.

"Goodbye," Dr. Sullivan absent-mindedly checked her notes.

"Bye."

**Later**

"I can't believe in around a month we'll have our son," Ziva cradled her stomach.

"Daughter," Tony corrected, "We're having a daughter."

"SON!"

"DAUGHTER!"

"Anyway," Ziva immediately calmed down, "We haven't talked about names, for a while at least."

"For a son- Noah. Even though we aren't having one."

"Noah," Ziva thought for a second, "I like that quite a lot. James, too."

"And for our daughter?"

"Our non-existent daughter."

"Anyway," Tony moved the topic along quickly, "I like Arianna, meaning 'utterly pure,' or Sophia, meaning 'wisdom.' They're both Israeli."

"Purity and wisdom," Ziva mock-thought, "Neither a quality you possess."

"Oi," Tony looked as though he wanted to softly slap Ziva, before realising that she could murder in long and painful ways.

"My favourite Hebrew names are Sarah, meaning 'princess,' and Molly meaning 'bitter."

"Bitter?" Tony made a face.

"Sometimes it means 'of the sea,' or 'uncertain," Ziva shot back.

"Any names that don't come from our origins?"

"Eleanor means 'light' in Greek and Lauren means 'crowned with Laurel' in the language of love."

"Pillow talk?"

"FRENCH!"

"How about Meagan?"

"I don't like it," Ziva shot it down immediately, "Rachel?"

"That's Hebrew!" Tony argued, "We agreed no names of our origins, yet."

"Fine," his wife raised her eyebrows, "Brittany or Holly?"

"Are you getting all your names from _Glee?"_

"Only Brittany, Rachel and Holly. And Lauren may be a name from _Glee, _but I actually like it. And how would you know, you hate the programme!"

"I may have seen it from time-to-time when you've been out."

"How much?" Ziva questioned.

"Every week," Tony blushed, "Who's your favourite character?"

"Santana," his wife replied, "Yours?"

"Brittany."

"Okay," Ziva turned the conversation around, "What do you think of Emily...?"

**I'm a Gleek, and Santana is my favourite character, so that's why I made her Ziva's! Eleanor, Lauren and Molly are my three female best friends' names, and Sarah is mine! So I had to add it in.**

**Do you like the names and are there any you would like to suggest? **

**Peace be with you xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ziva!" Tony shot up and rushed to his wife, now ready to burst, "What are you doing here, baby? You could have given birth in the elevator!"

"But I didn't," Ziva responded as she was helped into a chair, "I was getting bored at home, so I decided to come here by cab."

"You are crazy," Tony muttered under his breath.

"Crazy enough to kick your ass whilst 9 months pregnant? Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Do you want me to call Abby up?" McGee asked kindly, "We're all kind of busy with paperwork."

"Thank you, McHelpful," Ziva grinned at her own dry humour as Tony rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before everyone's favourite Goth had arrived on the scene, holding enough Caf-Pows to feed the entire Navy Yard and possibly the Hoover Building.

"We need to be energized," she handed a cup to Gibbs, McGee and Tony before turning to Ziva.

"No Caf-Pow for our resident preggo," she trilled, before handing her a bottle of water. She emptied the rest of the drinks beside Gibbs's desks, all cluttered onto the floor. He shot her a look before picking one-up and throwing it in a well-timed aim at McGee's head.

"Ouch," he rubbed the side of his head, "What was that for?"

"It was your idea to bring her here," Gibbs growled in response. Before the ex-Probie could argue, he was shot the look of death from his boss.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ziva grabbed the side of the desk to get herself up.

"Zi?" Tony dashed over to her, "What are you doing? What do you need?"

"Craving no.8," she replied.

"I'll get you one," Tony kissed her briefly, "Be back in a minute."

"No you don't," Gibbs didn't even look up from his work, "Abby, get Ziva whatever she needs."

"And that is?"

"A chocolate bar," Tony threw a dollar bill at her, "Thanks, Abs. Keep the change."

"Will do!" Abby's mood perked up and she ran out of the bullpen.

"She is mad," Ziva laughed as she clumsily hit the seat again. Tony nodded and walked over to her. She smiled as he took her hands in his.

However, just as suddenly as he had come over, she put her hands on her stomach, breathing heavily.

"Zi?" Tony looked panicked as Gibbs and McGee flew from their desks to her side, "What the hell is happening?"

"Contraction!" Ziva cried, "My waters just broke. I'm in labour!"

It was precisely at this point that Abby had decided to return. She gasped and joined the others in helping Ziva up.

Also fortunately, Ducky and Palmer walked out of the elevator just as the others had walked over to it.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Tony yelled as the team crashed into the object.

"There is a maternity centre just 2 minutes walk from here," Palmer replied as the elevator began to move.

"Well I'd bloody well hope so," Ziva replied as she winced in pain.

Suddenly, as quick as fire, the elevator shuddered to a halt.

"It's broken," Abby breathed audibly.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Ooh, aren't I a meany-poo? You have another few days to wait, as I may not be updating tomorrow.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Names? I have kind of decided, but my mind can be changed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I'll see how far along she is," Ducky began to examine the area.

"This is a cherry on top of the ice-cream sundae that it this week," Ziva groaned as Tony put his arms around her body. He sighed and pecked her temple.

"We have a problem," the doctor eventually decided.

"WHAT?" the team all squawked, simultaneously.

"You are 9cm dilated already," Ducky pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You mean…" Tony looked lost.

"It will be a few minutes before delivery will begin," Palmer nodded, "Correct."

"But how can that be possible?" Ziva was frantic, "I only got my contractions a few minutes back."

"It's rare," Abby proceeded to tell her, "But can happen. Some people have their babies straight away." She clicked her fingers to get the point across.

"Any last minutes word of advice?" Tony looked around.

"Don't let Ziva know you're scared," Gibbs advised.

"10 cm," Ducky interrupted, "Are you two ready?"

"I love you more than anything in this world joint with our baby," Tony kissed Ziva softly, leaving her reeling for more.

"I love you, too," she replied simply with a small grin.

"Okay," Ducky was definitely the figure of the authority on the scene, "Start pushing in 5…4…3…2…1- GO!"

Ziva winced as the small force began to detach itself from her body. Tony looked a little flustered, so he simply made sure his wife was as close to him as humanely possible. She gave small groan, trying not to let pain fulfill her body.

"Gosh, he's quick one," Abby commented.

"She," Tony corrected instantly.

"I'm with Ziva on this," the Goth replied as the mentioned woman began to yell. It was obvious that the baby was getting out at a faster and more painful speed.

"," Ziva finally succumbed to the agony, "I HATE YOU ANTHONY DIMITRI DINOZZO!"

"Just a minute ago you told me that you loved me," Tony responded in a mock-hurt voice.

One look from Gibbs told him that it was no time to be joking.

Ziva screamed again, rocking her head back and forth in absolute agony.

"The baby's crowning," Ducky eventually told them.

"About time," Ziva breathed in-between yells. A second later, and they started again. Tony made sure his hold around her was more secure than ever.

"Okay," Palmer instructed her, "I'd say 5 or so more pushes. Can you do it?"

"You obviously don't know much about childbirth, Jimbo," Tony replied, "Of course she can do it."

Ziva suddenly began to scream again, tears running rivers down her cheeks. The baby's head was now visible to all (apart from Tony, and obviously Ziva).

There were several more ear-piercing screams as the Israeli was finally released of her pain.

"It's over," Tony whispered in comfort, "We have our child. Everything is going to be perfect from now on."

"Here," Abby whipped her cardigan from her body, "We need the baby to be warm."

"It'll be covered in bloodstains," McGee took his jacket off in a gentlemanly fashion; "You can put it over this."

Slowly and surely, the baby was wrapped into a cardigan and jacket.

"Would you like to hold your child?" Ducky handed the newborn over to its mother.

"Hello, little one," Ziva cooed, "I'm your mummy, and this is your daddy." Tony didn't bother hiding the tears coming from his eyes. Everyone noticed. No-one said anything.

"Earth to Tiva!" Abby waved her palm in front of their faces, "Aren't you even going to ask about the gender?"

"Er, what?" Tony and Ziva were so besotted in their baby, they hadn't even realised, "Right, yeah."

"So," all eyes were on Ducky, "Your baby is a …"

**I am mean aren't I!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"GIRL!"

"HA!" Tony punched the air, "I WAS RIGHT, ZI! We have a baby girl."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Abby asked softly, waggling her finger in front of the baby's eyes. She looked forward and back in curiosity.

"How about Elaine?" McGee suggested, "You were talking about that when you were tossing names about a few months back."

"No," Ziva replied, "It does not seem right."

"Gabriella?" Ducky asked.

"It's not right for our baby," Tony replied, "She is not a Gabriella."

"Ava," Ziva suddenly thought, "It means 'life' and is of German origin."

"I like that," the father looked at his newborn, "Is that good for you? The baby gurgled.

"She seems to like that," Gibbs looked around, "Ava it is."

"And a middle name?" Palmer pointed out, "I needs to fit, right?"

"Right," Tony confirmed, "What do you like Zi? It's only fair you decide- you've been in pain for the past 9 months."

"Shut up," Ziva cradled her baby, "It wasn't that bad."

"Really?" her husband shot her a sympathetic glance.

"Fine," she replied, "It was hell on earth. Thanks for your concern. How about Abigail? After everyone's favourite Goth."

They all turned to look at the mentioned woman, who was smiling

"IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR!" she burst into tears. She threw her arms around the now 3 DiNozzo's in the cramped space. Instead of crying, Ava just looked at her with curious eyes.

"Ava Abigail DiNozzo," McGee mused, "I like it."

And just as soon as he had said it, the elevator jerked quickly and slowly began to lower itself once again. The people assembled cheered.

"Thank God," Palmer put his hands in a praying motion.

"Yes," a voice interrupted the bliss of the moment, "You can get back to work."

The team looked up from the floor. Vance was stood there, two security guards on either side of his person.

McGee, Palmer and Ducky rushed up out of respect and promptly walked out of the elevator. Gibbs and Abby followed.

All eyes were on those remaining. Abby took Ava as Tony helped Ziva up. He took the baby back from a reluctant Forensic Scientist.

"You can hold her properly later," Ziva told her.

"What's her name?" Vance asked conversationally.

"Ava Abigail DiNozzo."

"Nice name," the Director replied, "I will call the Medical Team to autopsy to give a check-up."

"Thank you," Tony replied wearily, cuddling his daughter to his chest. He followed Ziva into the large, clear room.

**About half-an-hour later**

"How much does Ava weigh?" was the first thing that came out of Ducky's mouth as she and the remaining members of Team Gibbs walked in.

"6 pounds, 1 ounce," Tony replied as Ava gurgled loudly.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked grandly, arms open wide.

There was a cough from Gibbs.

"I mean we," she corrected herself, "Can we hold her?" Tony nodded and strode forward, gently placing Ava in the Goth's warm arms.

"I'm your Auntie Abby, Ava," she rocked the baby gently; "I'm going to be the one styling you."

"No on your life," Tony muttered.

Abby ignored him and continued to rock Ava. It was eventually Gibbs' turn, then McGee. The team each held the baby, happy at the bliss between the family.

It was a nice end to a startling day.

**Aw, the next chapter will be the last (very sad face). I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I am actually quite proud of it. I will have my Glee story (so far unnamed) coming out in a few days.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hush little baby, don't you cry," Ziva sang softly, jiggling Ava in her arms. Ava yawned sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Good little girl," she kissed her daughter's soft forehead.

Suddenly, she became aware of a figure watching her.

"You are such a brilliant mother," Tony leant in the door-frame. He strode forward, a smile plastered on his face. As soon as he walked forward, he elapsed his arms around Ziva's waist.

She beamed and buried her body into his.

"I love you," she told him.

"Me too," Tony replied, "I mean, I love you too."

Ziva nodded as Ava finally fell into slumber. She was placed in her crib, breathing quietly out of her chest. Her sleeping form was admired by her doting parents.

"She's beautiful," Ziva whispered.

"So are you," Tony kissed her temple; "She gets her good looks from you."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows, "You really think that?"

"Sure I do," her husband replied, "You are the most beautiful thing in this world, apart from Ava, of course."

"Thank you," Ziva grinned as she took Tony's hand and lead them out of the room. She quickly switched of the light and closed the door behind her.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head, "I just want to talk. We haven't had a chance to since the start of the pregnancy. We've had work and fathers and everything."

"Okay. We can talk."

They both looked at each other for several silent moments.

"I've bought you a gift," Tony eventually told her.

"What is it?" Ziva asked politely.

"Do you have your locket?"

She suddenly felt for it and finally thread it between her fingers. She immediately brought it out from underneath her blouse.

"Open it," Tony instructed.

Ziva gave him a look.

"Please," he finished.

She did as required and flicked the locket to show the empty part in Tony's direction.

He reached forward and slotted something into it.

Ziva whirled it round.

"This is beautiful," she whispered with tears in her eyes, staring at the picture of Ava, "How did you get this?"

"All I can say is Abby and her cell phone," Tony responded.

"Thank you so much," Ziva slid to the side and kissed him softly. He then wrapped her in his arms in a hugging motion.

"I love you so much," Tony told her.

"I love you so much more."

"Shall we go to bed?" he asked, "It is quite late and we'll probably be up half the night with Ava."

Ziva nodded, "Do you want the shower first?"

"How about we share it?" he winked at her,

"Of course.

That night, Ziva lay in Tony's arms, struggling to keep her eyes open. It was 3:00 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She had to wake up 3 hours ago to feed Ava, whilst Tony was sound asleep. He was a deep sleeper, and she was usually, but a mother always responds to her child's call.

A wailing suddenly filled the air.

"Great," Ziva groaned as she disentangled herself from Tony's body and slipped out of bed. She then felt someone's hand on her wrist.

"I'll sort it," he told her, "You did it last time. I heard you come back to bed."

"No," Ziva shook her head, "It's only fair."

"Shut up," Tony was on his feet beside her, "Together?"

"Together," Ziva agreed as their fingers interlocked.

Because that's what they were.

Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo.

Always together.

**AW! Super sad face that I have to say bye-bye to this story! I love it so much! I may do a sequel, but I have maths exams and other stories coming up so it won't be for while. Please try my Glee story, which shall be called 'McKinley High Freshmen,' coming soon!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S SEMPER FI.**

**P.P.S THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ALERTED! HUGS AND MIND-HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

**P.P.P.S Message to mprmusings- my Ava is pronounced 'Aye vah.'**


End file.
